


In Each Of His Smiles, There's Magic

by smallchittaphon



Series: Blue Blossoming [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Dialogue Light, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: After Jisung returns, there's a shift. An obvious one and "God, Sonic, please chill!"





	In Each Of His Smiles, There's Magic

**Author's Note:**

> in advance, if you know the movie I'm referring to by naming a bird Paulie, you're a real MVP!

Huang Renjun.

No combination of vowels and syllables had rolled off Jisung's tongue like melting butter or cream cheese on warm toast. Renjun, for lack of a better word, was the apple of Jisung's eye.

From the moment he had stepped foot into their coven, Jisung was undeniably taken to the older. Maybe it was the red hair or his nimble fingers or the prominent snaggle teeth that could only be seen when Renjun smiled. The entire coven knows,  _ hell _ , the entire district knows just how soft Jisung is for Renjun.

Renjun probably knows it, has a  _ hunch _ , but Jisung can't bring himself to stop being at Renjun's will.

Renjun gives Mark a run for his money in magic. Taeil mention once that they don't have much to teach Renjun because he's  _ that _ good. He picks up on spells easily, mastering them in minutes while Jisung spends the entirety of their lesson alternating between watching Renjun and figuring out just how to turn his wand right, with enough magic to get the spell. Chenle and Jaemin will laugh at him in their room later but Sonic (the hedgehog) will bite, defend Jisung and they'll fall asleep to Chenle's complaints of how hard Sonic bites.

Jisung holds up in his room when he's not needed, staring out the window, thinking about Renjun. Sonic will squeak from his place on the windowsill, Jisung humming, “I know, bud. I'm whipped.” And Sonic's nudging his hand, squirming under until he's belly up and Jisung's mindlessly scratching him. Red hair flashes in the backyard and Jisung sees Renjun running from Jeno, water balloons in his hand, a big smile on his face and Jisung whines. He's so cute. 

 

Never in his 18 years of life has he been more confused and simultaneously sure of his feelings. But things shifted after his returned from his summer in another coven. Before Renjun was all kinds of doting on Jisung and now, he's just soft glances every blue moon and Sonic scurries his way excitedly when he's around.

Taeil had told them that familiar's grow fond of those their owners are fond of. It's only logical that Sonic inserts himself into Renjun's lap whenever the latter’s in safe distance. It's embarrassing really. Especially when everyone had the same lesson and knows why Sonic does what he does. Even Donghyuck, who would've been the first to tease, doesn't— his gaze softens and he's almost sympathetic towards Jisung. ( _ Jisung's got a theory it's because Donghyuck’s bat had gotten quite fond of Jeno lately— they make amends to keep the banter to a minimum. _ )

Renjun's familiar hasn't presented itself yet.

It leaves most of them anxious but Renjun waves it off. “I've always been a late bloomer.” He laughs, softly,  _ sweetly _ and Jisung's heart swells a bit in his chest when their eyes meet—tips of their fingers touching until Jisung excuses himself from game night, claiming he's tired. Renjun pulls Sonic out of his hoodie pocket and holds him up to Jisung. Sonic squeaks, digging his little claws into Jisung's hand to get back to Renjun and the older laughs. “I'll put him your room when we're done? if that's fine with you.”

Sonic stops moving, eyes meeting Jisung and he sighs. “Behave.” He warns Sonic, earning a very loud sigh from the hedgehog before he's back to hiding in his room. 

 

Renjun is the cutest.

Jisung mops and grumbles to himself, pulling a smile on his face when Renjun spots him in the window—waving up enthusiastically and Sonic claws at the window to get out, matching the way Jisung's heart is beating fast in his chest.

So maybe he's in love. But he's 18, young, impressionable, who's to say it's nothing but strong adoration?

 

* * *

 

Nope.

Definitely love.

You don't feel like you can't breathe when someone you adore smiles at you so gently, so warm. Renjun pokes Jisung's noses, pulls his head back down on his chest. “You need to stop worrying about my familiar. I'm really okay.” Jisung can feel Renjun's body vibrate with each word and he feels so safe.

Renjun's fingers curl in Jisung's hair, “You'll be the first person I tell, Jisung.”

Except he can't because they're in the middle of class when Renjun's familiar appears outta thin air, no summoning needed. Renjun gasps, holding up his wand at the bird, before it clicks. “No way!” He hisses, wand coming down and he looks around the room is disbelief. The corner of his lip twitches and when Renjun finally looks at Jisung, he gets a blinding smile and Renjun's bird's wing flap happily. 

 

* * *

 

“I'll take care of Sonic as long as Paulie has all her wings still in tacked when you return her.” Renjun says, holding out his hand so Sonic can barrel roll from Jisung's palms to his and Paulie situates herself on Jisung's head.

“You act like I'm borrowing her forever, Jun.” Jisung crosses his arms, mindful of not knocking Paulie off his head. Renjun pushes Jisung's shoulder, “She's my familiar! Take care of her you dweeb!” Renjun huffs, kissing Jisung's cheek before he's walking away, Sonic in his sweater pocket as usually; His little nose stuck out and Jisung can hear Sonic's rapid squeaks as Renjun walks away, Paulie flaps her wings just as fast.

At least Jisung isn't the only one feeling happy.

 

* * *

 

Having familiar's only makes it harder for witches to hide their feelings.

Familiars just project said witch’s emotions. Yes, they help channel magical energy and whatnot but the real curse is the emotional tie. Jeno thinks it can help build relationships faster and avoid miscommunication, while Jisung agrees on some parts, he doesn't like being an open book. Jaemin tells him it's endearing when Jisung complains about Sonic being a dead giveaway of his obvious crush.

“I dunno.” Jaemin starts, “I'm just saying if someone's familiar was so attached to me, I'd be happy and over the moon. It's cute.”

Jisung groans into his pillow, Paulie squawking from his desk—pecking at his head softly. Jaemin cooes, “She takes care of you just like Renjun. When are you gonna be boyfriends?”

Jisung throws his pillow at him, “My life isn't some telenovela you can gush about!” 

 

Except right now, it feels like a telenovela. There's a lot less shouting and dramatic, multicam angles of one person but it's still awfully romantic how he and Renjun are side by side on the roof of the coven house. Their hand slotted together and surprisingly, Jisung doesn't feel overwhelmed. He's at peace, very much so that Sonic is asleep in his lap.

Renjun gives him a soft smile, kisses his cheek before resting his head on Jisung's shoulder. The sun is rising, purple, yellow, pink and blues but nothing beats the soft orange colors that reflects off the apples of Renjun's cheekbones. Nothing beats the way Renjun looks at him like he's the key to a happy life.

And  _ nothing _ , beats the way Renjun kisses his nose, a toothy smile afterwards when he tells Jisung he loves him.

Everything leads up to this moments, Sonic's happy squeaks, Paulie's rapid flapping wings becomes background noise and Jisung squeezes Renjun's hand. 

  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

>   * bet you weren't expecting this ~♡
> 

>   * was originally gonna post this on renjun's bday but failed. also hinted at jenhyuck, oops
> 

> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon) | [listography](listography.com/smallchittaphon)


End file.
